Love Will Come Through
by butterfly-scrub-cap
Summary: Short one shot. A/U. Callie was involved with Gary Clark's wife's surgery, and he finds her when she and Arizona are fighting in the hallway. Arizona saves her.


**Prompt: **Callie was involved with Gary Clark's wife's surgery, and he finds her when she and Arizona are fighting in the hallway.

**Submitter: **hercoffeehouse

**Title From: **Love Will Come Through - Travis

Arizona barely heard what Callie was screaming at her. Her eyes were focused on the man standing behind Callie. Arizona recognized him as Gary Clark, the husband of a woman who'd been left brain dead and had been taken off life support just over a month ago.

Gary Clarke locked his cold, dark eyes on Arizona's warm blue ones, sending a shiver down her spine. Callie, unaware of the person behind her, continued yelling. "What, I'm not a good enough lesbian for you?"

Arizona's jaw dropped open as Gary raised his arm, pointing a gun at Callie's head.

_Callie._

Despite their argument earlier that week, Arizona loved Callie more than she'd ever loved any of the girlfriends she'd had. _I have to protect her._Arizona's glued her eyes to the trigger, waiting for the right moment to attack.

_Arizona, you know what to do. _She tried talking herself into calming down._You grew up in a Marine family, you were trained for this. You know what to do._

"Callie. Look at me, right at me. Nowhere else." Arizona continued to speak gently to Callie, until she knew for sure that Callie had locked her eyes on Arizona's face.

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers, and squeezed it gently as she turned her attention to Gary Clark.

"I am Arizona Robbins. I work in pediatrics, I work with little kids. Tiny, tiny kids who are just born and haven't been damaged yet. If you shoot me, little children will die. Because of you. And if you shoot her, the bullet will hit me too, so those children will die."

From the corner of her eye, Arizona saw Callie's face whiten, she could feel the vice-like grip Callie was holding her hand in. Arizona stroked the back of Calliope's hand with her thumb, hoping to soothe her enough that she would stay quiet.

With her eyes locked on the gun's trigger, Arizona continued pleading with Mr. Clark. "If you shoot me, you will be a mu-" Arizona cut her own sentence off as she watched Gary Clark's finger press down on the trigger.

Everything suddenly shifted into slow-motion for Arizona. Pushing Callie onto the floor, Arizona laid on top of her, holding her tight to protect her. Callie hadn't seen the push coming, and her head had hit the floor hard. Fear crept into Arizona as she didn't hear a cry of pain come from Calliope.

Bang.

She heard the bullet hit the wall they had been standing in front of just a moment ago. Arizona lifted her head from Calliope's, only to find herself staring straight at the barrel of the gun. Her Marine family instincts kicked in, as she reached out a hand, fast and hard, knocking the gun clear out of Gary Clarke's hands.

She stood up quickly, and drew herself to full height, still half a foot shorter than him. But Arizona saw the fear in his eyes, and drew from that. "There are only children here. They never did anything to you. Only innocent, innocent children. But you? You're a murderer." It was the last word, spat out with disgust, that cracked Gary Clark and sent him running out of the peds ward.

Tears shining in her eyes, Arizona turned towards Calliope's limp body lying on the floor. Her basic medical skills took over, leaving her to deal with her emotions another time.

_No. She doesn't have a pulse. No. This can't be happening. No._

"I need a crash cart. STAT."

As a nurse and a resident ran in with the cart, Arizona pushed them out of the way, taking the paddles herself. "Charge to 200."

"But Dr. Robbins, you're her…" the resident swallowed her words as her attending glared at her, and charged the paddles as she had been instructed to.

"Clear!"

_Please Callie. Please. I need you._

Silence.

"Charge to 300. Clear!"

_Callie you can't leave me. Please don't leave me._

Silence.

"Charge to 360. Clear!"

_I love you._

Silence.

The nurse reached for the paddles, to take them from Arizona.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Calliope, Calliope, Calliope." Arizona dropped the paddles from her grasp and grabbed Callie's hand in their place. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to warn you but he was right there with the gun, and then I pushed you on the floor and you hit it hard and I think the shock stopped your heart, and…and…I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I love you."


End file.
